Why Did You Leave Us?
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: We know what happens to Simba after his dad died, but what about his mother, Nala's mother and Nala herself? This is their story of how they have to survive under the rule of hundreds of hyenas, and of course King Scar.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Okay... went and saw Lion King in 3D... again, and was once again inspired to write another Lion King story. Watching it I was wondering 'what did Nala do with her time when she was young?' and 'how did Sarabi manage to still be brave with the fact that Mufasa and Simba were dead?'. So... this story will mostly be about Nala and Sarabi, and some Sarafina (Nala's mother). I'm not sure if anyone else is, or has, wrote something like this... but I figured someone would let me know if so... other then that, please enjoy reading! :) It starts right after the death of Mufasa and Simba, and continues on until Nala leaves...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King.**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the savanna. There has been no word on where King Mufasa and Simba could be. Sarabi was trying to be calm for the sake of the other lionesses. But she was soon overcome with fear for her mate and son. Nala's mom, Sarafina was trying to comfort and reassure Sarabi that everything was all right. But as soon as Sarabi saw Scar, her mates brother, come walking over, head down with grief, she knew something was wrong. Zazu also flew in and landed at Sarabi's feet. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.<p>

Scar called over all the lionesses, and bowed his head,

"My dear lionesses… I have terrible news to share."

Everyone held their breath as Scar continued,

"There was a wilder beast stampede earlier in the gorge. Simba was down in it, playing by himself when the herd came through. When I saw the dust of the gorge rising, I knew something was wrong. I went and fetched Mufasa to tell him what was going on. He and I rushed back to find the stampede running uncontrollably from something…"

Nala stifled a sob. What could this mean? Where was her friend?

Scar continued, "Mufasa tried to rescue his son from the stampede but he… he didn't make it to Simba… his body was crushed under the hooves of the wilder beasts… as was Simba."

Sarabi lost it. She started crying uncontrollably. The other lionesses, and Zazu were also crying for their lost King and his only son.

Scar wiped a tear away from his eyes, "Mufasa's death… was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba… who had barely begun to live…"

Nala's face fell. She was told not too long ago what death was, and she couldn't believe her best friend had to meet that fate. She felt tears running down her eyes as she sought for her mother's comfort.

"…For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne… yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise…"

The lionesses saw shadows moving towards them in different directions. They all gasped as they saw that the shadows belonged to hundreds of laughing hyenas. Why on earth would Scar bring these horrid creatures into the Pride Lands?

Scar started walking up towards the pointed end of Pride Rock, continuing with his speech, "…to greet a dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Sarabi gasped again, "No…"

She jumped up onto Pride Rock and followed Scar.

"Scar, you cannot expect us to allow these hyenas to dwell with us. Think of what this means!"

Scar casted her a venomous look, "It would mean that if we ever needed them to help with any battles, they would be here for us! In exchange for their service, you and your lionesses will provide food for them… on top of for me and yourselves."

Sarabi's eyes widened, "But Scar… there are hundreds of them and only ten of us…"

"Then I suggest you better get started!" Scar snapped back at her, "And don't forget your place! You are no longer Queen, Sarabi. You are but humble lionesses willing to serve ME… do this, and you and your precious family shall be protected. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarabi wanted to protest, but knew it was pointless. He was King now, and she would have to do his bidding, whether she wanted to or not.

She bowed respectfully, "I understand your Highness. Me and my clan shall start hunting right away…"

Scar nodded, "That's more like it… be off with you!"

Sarabi went back down to confront the other lionesses.

Sarafina looked at her nervously, "Sarabi what are we going to do now?"

Sarabi breathed in and looked around, "Scar is the King now… we shall do his bidding. That is our place now."

Everyone looked at one another, unsure of the decision that their old leader as made. Zazu stepped in and nodded, "I agree with Sarabi. Do as Scar says, and we all live. Now off with you all, find food for these hyenas before they make a meal out of us!"

Nala looked up at her mother, "What must I do mom?"

Sarafina licked her daughters head, "You must be brave my young Nala. And do as you are told, that is all that is required of you right now. Now come, we must hunt."

"But mother, I'm too young to hunt."

"I know Nala, but I can't leave you here with all these hyenas. I don't want to lose you too, now come."

All the lionesses started off towards the Pride Lands to hunt. Nala followed with her head bowed, trying to ignore all the ugly stares from the hyenas.

"Oh Simba," she whispered to herself, "why'd you have to go and leave us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I think that's a pretty good Prologue to start out with... now all I need is a few reviews, and I'll keep going. XD So please... let me know what you think. But no flames please... don't want to burn down the pride lands now do we? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It mean's a lot, I wasn't sure if anyone would like this story or not.**

**Meowx93: Thank you! And yeah, who cares about Simba just relaxing and lazing around the jungle, while his family and friends were watching their beloved Pride Lands turn to rot and dust? ;) **

**femalecenobite22: Thank you for reading! :)**

**Okay I don't own the Lion King... except for 2 tickets from the 3D movie. And hopefully soon the Blu Ray as well...**

* * *

><p>Sarabi led all the lionesses out to hunt. They found a herd of gazelles to start out with, and found As usual, the hunt was very successful. Even little Nala was able to catch some small critters that were hiding in the grass. They had to make several trips back and forth to feed all the hyenas, but by mornings first light all the hyenas were either sleeping with full bellies or gnawing at the leftover bones.<p>

After eating his fill, Scar walked out of Pride Rock and called out loudly,

"Sarabi!"

All the lionesses looked at their former Queen with concern, but Sarabi just ran right up to Scar without acknowledging them.

"Yes Your Highness?" she asked.

Scar shook his head, "Please… you and me, are still like family. You may call me by my name, Scar."

Sarabi sighed, "As you wish… Scar."

"Now, I called you up here to establish sleeping arrangements for night time or… whatever time you all sleep. I shall sleep inside Pride Rock, the hyenas will sleep around Pride Rock on the ground and you and the lionesses shall remain outside or… anywhere else you desire. Just not in by me."

Sarabi's head snapped up, "But Scar, we always sleep inside. What if it rains or-"

"Then you will think for yourselves and find shelter!" Scar snapped at her, "Remember Sarabi, you used to be the Queen, but you're not anymore! I am the King! And I work alone. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarabi nodded, wide eyed, "Yes Scar…"

"Good, now… be gone with you. I must not be disturbed while I sleep. I will call when I need you."

Sarabi wanted to protest, but she knew better then to. She just bowed her head, and walked back to the awaiting lionesses.

A lion named Ashura, spoke up, "What did he want Sarabi?"

Sarabi sighed, "He is going to have us sleep outside of the cave… we cannot go inside it anymore."

Everyone gasped, "But," Sarafina spoke up, "where will we sleep. I have Nala to think of and I don't want her to be anywhere near those hyenas when we're sleeping."

"Don't worry Sarafina, everything will work out fine. Scar will come to his senses and see how dangerous the hyenas are. Once he does, everything will be back to normal… well, normal enough."

Ashura sighed, "I wish Mufasa was here… he would never be so cruel to us."

A lioness named Nuru nodded, "He would never me cruel to us period."

Sarabi sighed, "I… need to be alone for a little while. Please keep watch while I'm gone Ashura."

"Yes Majesty, I will."

"No it's not Majesty anymore… it's just Sarabi."

The lionesses watched their sad ex Queen walk off to where she could finally mourn for her deceased mate and son.

Nala's stomach started grumbling, "Mom I'm hungry!"

Sarafina laughed and licked Nala's head, "Well, let's take care of that right now. Come, I will show you how your mother can take down an antelope."

Nala smiled, "Okay mom!"

Ashura watched the two run off to go hunting again, and she couldn't help but sigh.

A lioness named Tuni, watched them leave as well, "What's is it Ashura?"

"Oh, I'm just sad thinking about that Nala will probably be the last cub we'll ever see in our pride."

Nuru wrinkled her nose, "Yeah… that is true, as long as Scar never marries on of us."

Tuni stuck out her tongue, "Ick… I would never want to be his Queen… ever!"

All the other lionesses agreed with that statement.

"You know," Ashura spoke up, "I do fear for Sarabi though. What if he makes her become his Queen? She was one for a few years after all, and she's done a great job being one."

Nuru shook her head, "That's the problem; Scar would never want to be with someone much wiser than him. He'll only want someone with good stock that would make good strong cubs."

"That's true," said a lioness named Omorose, "remember when Mufasa met Sarabi? He loved her more then anybody else, but hearing about Sarabi's history, you could already tell she would have a hard time having cubs. She may be strong willed and wise, but when it came to cubs… she wasn't the best choice."

Tuni sighed, "Too bad that's all that counts for most royals. I prefer to meet someone out of love, not because of good stock."

"That's what made Mufasa and Sarabi's love so different," said Ashura, "He loved her because she was beautiful and wise. That's the way it should be."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ashura sighed, "Alright… let's go find someplace where we can nap. I'm tired after that long night."

* * *

><p>Sarabi was walking all alone to the watering hole. She wasn't here to drink or hunt, but to reminisce. This was where she met Mufasa when they were cubs, and this is also where she told him that she was carrying their first cub. This is also where they came to mourn for the death of their first and second stillborn cubs.<p>

Then weeks later they were in this same spot when she told him that she was carrying their third cub… their only cub that was given to them, Simba.

Before Simba was born, she always felt like a failure. Watching Rafiki carrying off the stillborn cubs to bury them, made her heart break in two.

She remembers the day that she asked her mate, "Why me? Why did you choose me? I cannot even bare you an heir to the throne."

Mufasa just sat down beside her, and nudged her affectionately, "Because you are bright, beautiful and wise. I would never trade you in the world for anything, not even for a million cubs."

Sarabi's head dropped, "Your parents said that Sarafina was a better match for you…"

"My parents also only cared about having a healthy heir to the throne. Why do you think that they had two cubs? In case something happened to one of us, they would have a backup plan."

"That's terrible, that is not what I call love."

"I know… but what you and I have is something so different then what they had. And I never want to lose that. I love you, and I love what you are. So don't think anything otherwise, okay?"

Sarabi smiled, and snuggled up to him, "Okay…"

Soon after that, they both were provided with a healthy son. When Sarabi laid her eyes on their son, her doubts were long forgotten.

But now, in a blink of an eye, the two that she loved most in her life were lost. She would have to try to be happy and make the best of things, for the sake of the other lionesses. But how can you be happy when your heart is torn once again in two, forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Sarabi and Mufasa (in my opinion) out of most of the Disney animated films, have the best relationship as a husband and wife mom and dad. You don't get to see much of them together in the movie, but the few times that you do you can see and almost feel it. *sigh* Simba and Nala also have a spark as well, but there's just something about Mufasa and Sarabi... anyway, I'll stop rambling on and on. So what'd you think? Too rushed? Mistakes? Or maybe it's actually good? Please review and let me know! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews and the alerts for this story! XD**

**5: I did look at 'johny2b' stories, but I wouldn't refer to them as 'evil'. But thanks so much for reading! XD**

**Meowx93: Wow... that is a loooong review! But I don't mind, I'm liking your story a lot, and can't wait for an update. And thanks for reading mine! XD**

**KShara Khan: And that's the way love should be! Too bad that (way back then... and sometimes now) marriage is only based on families name and money, not about who the person is and what's inside... anyway, thanks for reading! XD**

**WriterMonkey: Thanks so much for reading! XD**

**Safi Kittykat: Yes, that is sad... and I'm not trying to come off that way. It just sometimes I stop and think 'is this okay? will people read this?' and just decide to post and find out. But thanks very much for the pep talk and for reading! XD**

**JaziD: Thanks a lot for reading!XD**

**Okay, with all that being said, I don't own the Lion King... but soon I'll own the Blu Ray! He he he...**

* * *

><p>Nala was growing tired of being around her mother all day long. She wished that her mom would let her go play around in the Pride Lands, but Nala was not allowed to go alone. All the lionesses are too busy trying to catch up on sleep and fulfilling the hunting demands from the hyenas, and Zazu is always busy serving the King's never ending orders.<p>

Nala sighed for the hundredth time today, and started swatting a piece of grass. It's only been a week since the day of Mufasa and Simba's death and everything about the Pride Lands seemed to have change. For one thing, the new sound she hears every morning when she wakes up is the loud obnoxious laughs of the hyenas. Every morning before the sun rises she awakes to that sound, and she despises it. Ever since her and Simba went to that elephant graveyard and almost got eaten by the hyenas, Nala has been greatly afraid of them. Especially the three known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They have been eyeing her ever since they were welcomed into the Pride Lands, and she doesn't like it at all.

Sarafina came over to her daughter, and nudged her, "Come on Nala, it's time to hunt."

Nala groaned, "Again? Mom we just hunted a few minutes ago. Haven't they've had enough to eat yet?"

Her mother hushed her, "Don't speak such things like that. Now come on, let's go. And stay close to me."

Sarafina also called up Kirimu, Hadhi, Chauskiu and Ashura to come as well. The rest of the lionesses had time to rest before their next shift. Sarabi figured out a pattern, so that everyone had a chance to rest evenly in-between hunts.

After reaching a herd of gazelle, the lioness went to work hunting them, while Nala quickly snuck away to be alone. She wasn't planning on going far, just far enough so she could have time to think.

For the past few nights, she's been having these weird dreams about Simba. In them he was telling her that he wasn't really dead and that he needed her help. But before she could find out what he needed, she awoke from her sleep. Could it be possible that he's alive, and that he's lost somewhere? Just waiting for someone to help him?

When she tried talking to her mom about it, Sarafina only shushed, and told her daughter not to mention Simba's name. That he was dead, and she had to accept that. But for some reason… Nala couldn't.

Just thinking about all this made her a little sad. Simba was her best friend, and… she was supposed to marry him when she grew older. Even though the thought of that made her want to heave, she had to admit that maybe if they had a chance of getting older together, that possibly one day she would kind of like the idea.

She sighed at all these thoughts she's been having. Suddenly, she heard some laughter behind her. She turned around quickly, and saw the three hyenas she had no interest of seeing ever again. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all saw her and started laughing even louder at her.

Shenzi started circling her, "Well, well, well… just look at what the cat dragged in."

Banzai followed Shenzi's movement, "Ooh… this scene looks a little familiar to me… what do you think Ed?"

Ed followed them, and replied with his… uh words, "Bloughehehelouhohahahahaha!"

Nala tried to stand up to them, "Go away you guys! My… mother will rip you three to shreads…"

That sent the hyenas into another laughing frenzy. Banzai shook his head, still laughing, "Do you think that Scar will let your… he he he… MOTHER rip us apart? Why, we're the Kings three best hyenas."

Nala rolled her eyes, "Only because of the elephant graveyard incident…"

Shenzi stopped walking and faced the young cub, "Is that what you think? Oh you poor naïve little cub… I guess you don't know the whole truth yet…"

"What whole truth?"

Banzai rolled his eyes, "About the late Simba of course."

"What? What's the truth? Is he alive?"

The hyenas burst out into another laughing frenzy. Shenzi finally caught her breath and spoke, "Oh… no, no, no, you got it all wrong! Simba is not alive, we made sure that he was dead ourselves."

Nala's eyes got wide, "You… you killed Simba?"

"No," said Banzai, "the wilder beasts trampled him, we saw it happen ourselves."

Nala started to growl, "You just watched him die? How… why… would you do that?"

"It was easy, you stand on a rock, get a good view and watch the action happen!"

The hyenas started laughing again, until Nala growled louder again. Banzai turned to face her, and as he turned her claws met his face. He started whimpering and wiping at his face that was now bleeding.

Shenzi growled, "So… is this the game you want to play kid? Well then, bring it on…"

Before any more claws could be drawn, a loud lions roar could be heard behind Nala. The lionesses have returned from their hunt, and have heard the laughing hyenas taunting Nala.

Sarafina jumped out of the tall grass and ran protectively over to her daughter. She faced the hyenas, angrily, "Go back to Pride Rock!"

Shenzi giggled nervously, "Oh… hello there. We were just… helping this cub find her way back home-"

"She's my daughter! I can help her get home myself. Now… go."

The three hyenas took off running, yipping like puppies.

Nala looked up at her mother pleased, "Thanks mom, they came out of nowhere."

Sarafina looked at Nala sternly, "Did I, or did I not tell you to stay close to me?"

Nala's ears drooped a little, "Well… yes, but I-"

"Then tell me why did you not follow my instructions?"

"But… mom I… I don't know… I'm so sorry…"

Sarafina sighed, and without another word she picked up Nala with her mouth and carried her back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what do you think? Feedback is welcome, so please, please, PLEASE review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I keep forgetting to put up the names of each lioness I made up. So I'll do so now; Ashura, Nuru, Omorose, Tuni, Kirimu, Hadhi, Chauskiu, Ahadi and of course Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala. :) Okay that's one thing done...**

**5: Okay I see what you're saying, and thanks for your positive feedback! XD Um... alos if you don't mind me asking, when writing a review for me, please keep it clean? I just... don't really care for curse words... not trying to offend, just... you know, just don't really feel comfortable with curse words. *cringes* Please don't be mad at me!**

**Meowx93: I like long reviews! XD Sometimes you need to say a lot, and the only way to do so is... with loooooong reviews! And I like Vampire Diares A LOT! I watch the new episode every Thursday, and look forward to it each week! You watch it every week too?**

**DP4Life335: Thanks so much for reading! XD Hope you like!**

**WriterMonkey0626: I know right? :(... She's just a cub!**

**Alright, I do not own the Lion King...**

* * *

><p>After delivering their kill to the hyenas, the lionesses all relaxed, and hoped that they could get some sleep before they once again called to hunt. Before she could rest, Sarafina knew she would have to talk to her daughter first about what she did, so she called Nala over away from the other lionesses so they can talk privately. Nala walked over with her head and ears down. She knew she was going to get lectured about running off, and wasn't looking forward to it.<p>

They both sat down side by side. Sarafina looked down at Nala and spoke sternly,

"Nala, I think you know what you did was wrong right?"

Nala nodded, "Yes mother… I know…"

"Then tell me, just what you thinking disobeying me like that?"

"I… I just wanted to be alone…"

"Alone? Nala it's too dangerous for you to be alone! Those hyenas could've hurt you, or worse…"

Nala's eyes were full of tears, "I know mom, and I'm so sorry… I won't do it again."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough…"

"Mom… I'm so… so… confused."

Sarafina's expression turned a little softer, "Confused about what Nala?"

Nala did her best not to break out crying, "I don't understand! I don't understand why the hyenas were always forbidden to ever step foot into the Pride Lands, and then suddenly they're allowed in it now. I don't understand why Scar makes us hunt all the time, and almost never lets us rest. I don't understand why Mufasa and Simba had to die, and why Sarabi isn't Queen anymore, and… I don't understand why everything is so different and dangerous now."

Nala did indeed break down crying, but her mother brought her closer and started nestling her softly. Nala hid her face in her mother's leg, ashamed that she couldn't contain her feelings any longer. After she calmed down a little her mother spoke softly,

"My poor little Nala… I thought… I thought that you came to understand everything that is going on, but now I see how wrong I was. I am so sorry baby…"

Nala wiped her face, and looked up at her mom, "I miss him mom, I dream about Simba every night and it hurts. Why does it hurt mom?"

"Because you cared about him sweetheart. When someone you care about is taken away from you… it hurts."

"Did you hurt when daddy died?"

Sarafina was shocked to hear her daughter ask this. Before Nala was born, a large fire destroyed their home… including Sarafina's mate. She's never told Nala much about her dear mate, except that if he was here, he would love her dearly.

Sarafina felt a tear escape her eye, "Yes… yes I was hurt. And you know, it still does hurt a little after all this time."

Nala rubbed up against her mother, "Will I always hurt like this mom?

"Perhaps, but the pain will soon only feel like a little prick as time goes by."

They both sat in silence for a while, until Sarafina spoke up, "I guess I should explain everything that is going on, so that you can understand why I need you to obey everything I tell you to do.

* * *

><p>Ashura was making her way to Pride Rock. One of the hyenas informed her that Scar was requesting her presence at this time. She was nervous, not knowing what he could want from her. Did she do something wrong? Did he not enjoy the kill she brought back? These questions and more clouded her brain.<p>

When she reached the entrance of the cave, she looked inside. Scar was lounging out on the rock where the King sleeps. He looks up at her and smiles,

"Ah, here she is. Come in Ashura, please."

She walked hesitantly in and bowed her head, "You wanted to see me Highness?"

Scar waved a paw at her, "Please… were all friends here. Call me by my given name."

"Fine. Do you need something Scar?"

Scar stood up from his place and stretched, "It comes to my attention, that the lionesses are slacking off with their hunting."

Ashura shook her head, "Not true, we just came back from hunting. We fed everyone, and now we just need some rest."

"Ah… rest. Resting is a privilege for hard workers… something that you lionesses are incapable of being."

"Wha… what are you saying? That we're not working hard enough?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You all need to do double the kill, so my hyenas don't starve."

Ashura's eyes got wide, "But Scar! If we hunt more then we need, they'll be nothing left!"

Scar rolled his eyes, "Oh don't worry, new herds of animals run through everyday. You all just need to know when they do, and kill them."

"But Scar-"

"No buts Ashura! And its King Scar to you, now be gone with you! And fetch us some more food."

Ashura ran out of Pride Rock, tears forming in her eyes. She went back to where the lionesses were resting and told them the bad news.

"What!" Tuni cried out, "But we've been doing more then double since Mufasa died!"

Omorose rolled her eyes at the younger lioness, "Watch your mouth Tuni! You don't want to get us into trouble with that careless mouth of yours."

Sarabi sighed, and stretched, "Alright… We should better get going then."

Kirimu looked stunned, "We're… really going to do this?"

"We have to… it's the Kings orders."

Hadhi cocked her head, "Don't you have a say in any of this? After all, you were a Queen once."

"Yes I was… but now I'm not. I am like each and every one of you. I serve the same King as you all do."

Ashura glared angrily at Pride Rock, "But what if we don't want to anymore? Scar is being unfair to all of us."

"Because if we don't, who's going to make sure that the Pride Lands are protected? It's obvious that King Scar is not capable of doing that, so we must do our best to protect our home and each other. So if anyone wants to leave, that's fine. But it would mean a lot if everyone would stick together and help each other. That's what a pride does… whether Scar sees that or not."

Everyone nods, and agrees with Sarabi. She has once again, spoke truth.

Ashura motioned to everyone, "Well… let's be off then, while the sun is still up."

* * *

><p><strong>MEAN SCAR! :( Grrrrrr... Please review! XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay chapter five! **

**5: Thanks so much! :) And yeah, I figured something had to happen to Sarafina's mate right? I mean, he can't just disappear in a cloud of smoke! lol**

**WriterMonkey0626: Thank you! And yeah, bad Scar! Bad kitty! **

**Meowx93: Thank's so much for trying to help me with Nala32. She/he put up another chapter and said that he/she is not copying, so I'm just going to ignore the story that he/she is writing, because nothing I say will stop him/her. And YEAH vampire diaries! I was a Stefan fan, but as of now I'm not. I do like Damon, but I also like Elijah! I hope they bring him back. I also liked Aunt Jenna but... I don't think she's coming back. And yeah, Elena annoys me with her 'I'll do what I want, when I want' attitude. **

**3rdbase101: Feel free to tell me my 'small mistakes'. I don't mind constructive criticism. And thanks for the heads up about Nala32. She claims she/he is not copying (even though the summery is the same as mine, and the first chapter sounds exactly like mine, plus a few words) so, I don't think I can stop him/her from writing it... **

**Okay, I do not own Lion King... O wait! I do have the Blu Ray combo pack! Now I can put it on my iPod and watch it whenever I want! Yay!**

* * *

><p>The days that go by all start and end the same for the lionesses. They awake before the sun, hunt, come back for a drink, hunt, report back to Scar, hunt, take a nap, hunt and hunt again before they are finally dismissed and are allowed to sleep.<p>

Nala had learned to keep up with the other lionesses, and could easily catch the smaller animals that roam the Pride Lands on her own. It wasn't much, but it pleased her mother greatly for her help.

When heading out to hunt, all the lionesses could see Sarabi getting very thin. Ever since her mate and son died she hasn't been eating as much as she usually did. There were wrinkles around her face from lack of sleep, which made her look older. Everyone could only hope that Scar would somehow get some sense knocked into his mind, so he can see what he is doing to her.

A few weeks later, Zazu went on his normal flight to get an idea of how the Pride Lands looked, and to give a report back to King Scar, and he could see that everything was already dying. It was more then likely because of the lack of animals. Not just from being hunted, but because half of the animals had made their way out of the Pride Lands.

Some of the animals had talked to Zazu, and told him that they just couldn't stay, because of being hunted all he time. The Pride Lands were no longer safe for them to live. Zazu feared the wrath of Scar, so he hid this information from them. He did tell Sarabi about the situation, but there's nothing she can do. The only time she had ever tried standing up o Scar, it resulted her to get a swat in her face from Scar. The scars are still visible on her face.

Ashura was soon growing suspicious of what Scar could be up to next. For the past five days he's been requesting that the only one that was allowed to catch and deliver his food, would be Ashura. He's invited her to stay with him to eat and chat, but each time she declined. She wanted nothing more to do with that lion. She's spending more time then she wanted by just dropping off the kill in his den.

Sarafina grew concerned of how the waterhole looked. It used to be huge with crystal clear and filled with life. But now it had dirt brown water and the fishes that lived in it are either dead or gone. There were carcasses all around it from when the hyenas drug the bodies down to dispose of them and keep them away from Pride Rock. Even then, the smell could be smelt miles away.

The only thing that makes her smile now is her daughter. Through these hard weeks of barely having anything to drink or eat, Nala was growing up to be a lovely lioness. She's big enough to take down a baby antelope without any help. And instead of sleeping by her mother's warm body, Nala now sleeps off to the side like a grown lioness. Although this was normal, Sarafina couldn't help but grow sad thinking about this. With everything that's going on, Nala never has a chance of living her life as a young cub. Sarafina doesn't want to see her daughter grow up too fast, but she can't have her young and confused at this time. For now, it's best that she grows up.

* * *

><p>Scar was lying on the outside of Pride Rock. He never knew that being King would be so rewarding… but boring as well. He longed to hold a civil conversation with someone, but the hyenas laugh at every word he says, Zazu just stares at him and nods and the lionesses flee from him whenever they can. It's a lonely life, being King. Perhaps he just needs someone who would be willing to listen to him, someone who would be by his side every single day, someone…<p>

Scar sat upright, a grin forming on his face. He knows what he needs… he needs a Queen. A Queen who would stand by him and complement him. Also with a Queen he could have… cubs. Strong, healthy cubs that would keep his bloodline going. It would be like living forever! It was a perfect idea. Now… who will be the lucky lioness to have the privilege of being his Queen?

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... I know, kind of a short chapter with no dialect but that's all I have for now. Please continue to review, and you'll have more! XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, one thing clear. There was waaaaaaay too much drama going on the last time I updated this story. So I decided that I do ont want any part of it. If Nala32 continues to steal from me, that's her own problem. I don't really care anymore.5**

**5/Alex: I didn't know what you wanted to be called, so I put both your names up. And I did think of the show when I wrote the last chapter. :)**

**Jonny2b: Thanks for the lowdown about 5, and Nala32 hasn't updated her story again. If she does, I don't care anymore. I'm just going to keep writing Fanfiction because I like doing so.**

**WriterMonkey: You'll find out in here... XD**

**Kiara32: Thanks so much for telling me. I did try to tell her, but she denies it. So, as I said earlier I'm not even going to play attention to what she does anymore.**

**Meowx93: Okay, it's a longer chapter now! To make up for the last short chapter. And... it's THURSDAY! Vampire Diaries away! And I also can't decide if I like Rebecca or not... hmmm...**

**3rdbase101: Yeah, I don't catch all the mistakes *hides face* but I'm trying to be more careful and look harder before I post. Thank you though!**

***whew* That was a lot to reply to! Thanks so much for reviewing guys! XD And... I do not own the Lion King... but this story is MY original idea...**

* * *

><p>Ashura sat by what was left of the watering hole, licking her sore paws. It was hard to find any animals today to hunt. Most are leaving the Pride Lands to find a better place to live. She doesn't blame them. If she could, she would be out of here in a second. But now's not the time to think about leaving. Sarabi needs all the help she could get at the moment.<p>

A bush rustling made her turn her head. A hyena jumped out of the bushes, dragging another corpse down to the watering hole. Ashura rolled her eyes. That's all she needed.

The hyena spoke, "King Scar requests your presence young lioness."

Ashura paused from licking her paws, "What?"

"I said, Scar wants you to come see him… now!"

Ashura groaned and stood up. After stretching she trotted over to Pride Rock. On the way she noticed how all the hyenas were staring at her, grinning slyly. She grew a little nervous. Was the hunt not good enough today?

She reached the cave where Scar was at, "Yes Scar?"

He smiled, "Ah Ashura, thank you so much for coming. Please make yourself comfortable."

Ashura hesitated, but settled on just sitting down.

Scar settled down in front of her, "Now then… let's talk."

Ashura raised and eyebrow, "Talk? Talk about what?"

"Well… let's start with you, how are you doing?"

_Are you kidding me? _She thought, _What does he care?_

She politely smiled, "I've been… er good, how about you?"

It was very odd for Ashura. Trying to have a civil conversation with Scar was almost as impossible as killing an elephant by herself.

Scar nodded, "Fine, fine… but a bit lonely. It's a lonely life being a King."

"Well, it doesn't have to be. You can go outside and take walks, see what your kingdom looks like. Stop and chat with your subjects, I'm sure they'll like that."

Scar waved his paw, "Bah! I do not have time for that. I've been too busy for dong stuff like that."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Eh… it doesn't matter. What matters now is that… the reason I called you up here."

Ashura sighed; she was getting impatient with Scar, "Okay… why did you want to see me?"

Scar stood and started circling her, "It has come to my attention that I could use a little… help with ruling my kingdom. It's such a hard burden that no single lion should bear alone."

"Well… you could ask Sarabi, she's very smart when it-"

"I do not want Sarabi's help!" Scar snapped, "She has lived her days as a Queen long enough, and now she must be content with the position she is given now. No, I need someone humble, someone strong, someone… beautiful."

Ashura's eyes widened as she stood up, "What are you saying Scar?"

"You Ashura! It's you that I want as my Queen. Just think of it, you can have full control of the lionesses, you won't have to go and hunt if you don't want, and you get to sleep inside with me."

Ashura couldn't believe what Scar was proposing. How could he ever even THINK that she would want to be with someone like him?

Scar continued, "You're still young and beautiful Ashura, and together we'll make beautiful cubs." Just think of our little ones, running around this place, chasing the mice that escape from the cracks in he wall."

That did it! There's no way she would ever be with him, EVER! And she was going to make herself clear about that.

"Scar," Ashura spoke, "It's… a nice proposal… but I'm going to have to refuse."

Scar's smiled faded, "What?"

"You're nothing but scum Scar, nothing but wet slimly wet scum. You were never meant to be a King. And you only want me around so you can get me to do your duties, so you can be lazier then you are now. Well I'm not going to do that to my family Scar, they mean the world to me."

"You're family? The lionesses? Why, they'd be happy for you. Imagine this, Queen Ashura of the Pride Lands and the hyena!"

Ashura growled, "NO! Never Scar, I will never be your mate! I meant what I said about you Scar. You're not a King, and you'll never be one. No matter what you think or what those hyenas tell you, you will NEVER be a King."

Scar snarled at her, "How dare you say such words! After all I've done for everyone-"

"Done? You've done nothing Scar! You just sit here and do nothing. That's why the Pride Lands are dying, and that's why the animals are leaving."

"You're trying my patience Ashura, I'm giving you one last chance to change your answer."

Ashura stared at him until he groaned, "Very well then… I have no choice now but to banish you."

Ashura gasped, "Banish me? For what, telling the truth?"

"No! That is not the truth! I am a King! I am meant to be respected and obeyed!"

"Don't lie to yourself Scar, you know you cannot do this. And if you continue on this road, someone will bring you down. That I promise you."

Scar snarled again, "Get out of my sight Ashura! From this moment on you're banished from the Pride Lands. If you ever show your face around here again, I will kill you. Now be gone."

Ashura stood in place for a moment longer, before leaving Scar's cave. She made her way down and started back to where her friends were. Tears streaked down her face. What did she just do? She just basically doomed the rest of her pride. They can barely get enough kill together to satisfy Scar, and without her help…

She shook these thoughts away. What's done was done. No one can change that now.

When she found her pride, she looked into Sarabi's eyes. Shame was written all over Ashura's face as she bowed her head,

"I'm so sorry Sarabi… I have failed you."

Sarabi looked concerned, "What's wrong Ashura… what has he done to you?"

Ashura filled everyone in on what had taken place just a few minutes before and what the end result was.

Sarafina shook her head, "How can he do this? Why… why is he so cruel?"

Sarabi sighed, "Because it's Scar, that's why." She turned her attention back to Ashura, "You have done nothing wrong Ashura. You kept yourself safe from him and that's all that matters. Now you get to leave, you get to start a whole new life over."

Ashura shook her head, "That's not what I wanted… I want to stay and help… I'm so sorry."

"Hush now, it's alright. You said what you had to say. You told Scar everything that we're too scared to even think. You have great courage Ashura, now use that courage to leave here and find a new life. A better life! And who knows, if Scar's reign somehow ends, we may see each other again soon."

Ashura smiled weakly and nudged her friend, "Thank you so much… for everything. I will never forget your kindness. Goodbye my friends."

After giving receiving a goodbye nudge, all the lionesses watched as Ashura ran into the night. They watched until they could not see her shape in the savanna anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Poor Ashura... I kind of liked her... Oh well, please review if you would like more!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again... sorry for the wait, here is chapter seven!**

**Jonny2b: Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Alex Crowely: Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**3rdbase101: Thanks... that's kind of funny... hehehe, dong!**

**WriterMonkey0626: Thanks for reading, glad you're liking it! **

**musicspeakz2jiyn: Thanks so mucho! Glad you're enjoying it! XD**

**Meowx93: I don't know if she will return or not... hm... I liked this past episode of Vampire Diaries. I nearly cried because of everything that went on! :(**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! XD It means a lot! **

**Okay, here we go... I don't own the Lion King!**

* * *

><p>After Ashura was banished, the Pride Lands continued to grow worse and worse. The animals that stayed behind got very sick from drinking the dirty watering hole. The sick animals were still-hunted and given to the hyenas.<p>

Whatever disease the animals had passed on to the hyenas that ate them. Soon the hyenas started getting sick. After a full week of being sick, some of the hyenas began to die off. Within another week, thirty hyenas had passed away. Their bodies didn't go to waste though, the ones that survive feast off of their dead friends. It was an ugly sight.

One morning, when the lionesses were preparing to hunt, Sarafina couldn't get up. She tried standing up, but her shaking legs gave out. She cried out when she fell to the ground. Nala heard her mother's distress and rushed over to her side.

"Mother are you alright?" Nala asked.

Sarafina chuckled, "Oh I'm fine… I must be feeling my old age early."

Sarabi came over and nudged her friends head, "Your forehead is a little warm dear friend. I think you're coming down with something. Maybe you should stay here today."

Sarafina huffed, "No, I do not need to stay here! I want to go and- Ah!"

Sarafina attempted to stand up again and collapsed on the ground again.

Nala frowned, "That settles it, you're staying home mother."

"Very well," Sarafina sighed, "I'll rest for today. But tomorrow, I will hunt with you guys."

Sarabi nodded, "Just get better Sarafina, that's all that matters right now."

After bidding goodbye to Sarafina, all the other lionesses headed out to do some hunting in the Pride Lands. Nala had to hold back her tears as they walked across the land. The place looks worse and worse each day. There was not a single green blade of grass to be seen. Their precious watering hole was now a huge lake of sludge. In order to get a clean drink of water, they had to go out after a rainstorm and lap up some puddles. But there hasn't been any rain for two weeks now, and the puddles were long dried up.

Nala ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth. She was so thirsty… she's been thirsty for weeks now. Every little water that she's able to drink is never enough to fully quench her thirst.

The lionesses searched all over the Pride Lands, but there were no large animals anywhere. They were able to take down some small creatures like rabbits, but the amount they caught would not be enough to feed what's left of the hyenas.

After delivering whatever they caught, the lionesses walked back to their resting spot. Nala darted quickly over to where her mother was. She was shocked to find her mother looking worse then before.

Sarafina could hardly move or speak to her daughter. She felt aches all over her body and she felt swollen around her face.

Nala's brow ceased with worry, "Mom? Mom what's wrong?"

A small moan could be heard from Sarafina, but that was it. Tears started to escape Nala's eyes,

"Sarabi! Come over here it's Mom!"

Sarabi came bounding over and winced at the sight of her friend, "Sarafina...?"

Sarafina just moaned again at her. Sarabi looked worriedly at Nala and then back at Sarafina.

"I'm going to go and get Rafiki… he'll know what to do. Nala, stay by your mother, I'll be back soon."

After Sarabi left, Nala settled down next to her mother and started nestling her.

"Everything's going to be alright Mom… Rafiki's going to fix you up so you'll feel all better."

Sarafina just shook her head and laid her head down.

A while later, Sarabi returned with baboon. Rafiki sent everyone away so he could have room to figure out what's wrong with Sarafina.

Nala started pacing by what was left of the watering hole. She was so worried about her mother and was scared for her life. She glanced towards Pride Rock and let out a small growl. It's all King Scars fault. If he just left the hyenas in the elephant graveyard, there would be no need for the extra hunting and the Pride Lands wouldn't be in such bad shape.

But ever since his reign began, everything began to go downhill. Now bad has turned into worse. Her mother is sick which meant that others were likely to get sick as well. Someone needed to stand up to Scar, and soon.

Nala felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to look and Rafiki stood beside her. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't bear good news.

"Rafiki did everything he could," he spoke, "your mother is in bad shape, and I don't think she will…"

He didn't finish, but Nala knew what he was saying.

"She's dying isn't she?" she asked.

Rafiki nodded, "I got the swelling to go down so she can talk, but that's all I can do. Her blood is poisoned from the watering hole and…"

"I know Rafiki… thanks so much for your help. I'll… go talk to her now."

After bidding the baboon goodbye, Nala went over to talk to her mother. She looked worse then before, but at least her face wasn't swollen anymore.

Sarafina looked up at her daughter and smiled, "Hello Nala…"

Nala smiled and sat down beside her, "Hi Mom… how are you feeling?"

"Well… about the same, but at least I can talk now."

Nala just nodded at her. What could she say to her dying mother? She needs to somehow reassure to her that she's going to live.

"You know mom," Nala spoke, "we missed you today. Hopefully you'll be well enough to come with us soon."

Sarafina groaned, "Oh Nala, don't try to fool me. I know that I'm going to die soon."

"No mother you won't, I won't let that happen."

"Ah daughter, death comes to us all in time, and sadly it's that time for me."

Tears formed into Nala's eyes, "Please… don't die, I still need you here with me."

"You might think that now, but soon you'll come to realize that there's a strong grown lion living inside of you. You'll be able to make your own choices and choose your own paths."

"But mom I-"

"Hush now… no more talk about death for today. Let's talk about something happy."

Before Nala could speak, a loud roar was heard throughout the land. Everyone knew whom that dreaded roar belonged to… Scar. Soon a loud yell could be heard through the land,

"Sarabi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... what could Scar want now! :( I wrote this while watching 101 Dalmatians (the live action one). Okay please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's chapter eight! XD**

**d6410: Thanks so much! **

**WriterMonkey0626: It's always stupid Scar... :( Grrrrr...**

**Jonny2b: Now you have me thinking of the song 'Circle of Life'... **

**Meowx93: I like putting a lot of emotion into a chapter. It's sometimes hard, but I can sometimes pull it off. Vampire Diaries! Can't wait to see what happens next. :)**

**3rdbase101: I think I know what you meant, abou switching past, present etc... I'll try to be more cause of that, but it's quite difficult. lol!**

**Okay thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts... You guys are great! XD**

**I do not own Lion King...**

* * *

><p>After hearing the King's loud roar and yell, Sarabi ran over as fast as she could to Pride Rock. Upon reaching it, she saw the hyenas chuckling at her with their annoying laughs. Sarabi stuck her head up high and ignored the scorn they showed towards her. She reached the top of Pride Rock and found Scar looking rather displeased.<p>

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked.

Scar snarled and pushed over a carcass of an animal, "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a carcass of a rabbit Scar…"

"I know what it is! I want to know why you would dare serve such a pitiful being to me and my hyenas."

Sarabi remained unfazed, "That's all that is left… small animals."

Scar started circling her, "No! You're lying! There are tons of animals here! You just need to look harder!"

"Scar, have you taken a good look around you? The watering hole is gone, the grass has dried up and the leaves on the trees have withered away. No animal in their right mind would remain in this land."

"Don't say that Sarabi! It's not your place as a humble lioness."

"What would you have me do Scar? Go beyond our borders and bring back something that isn't ours to take?"

"Certainly not! But I do expect you to bring back more then what you have been."

Sarabi's patience was soon running dry, "We're doing the best we can sire! You ask so much already from us after you sent Ashura away, and now Sarafina is ill and in need of help."

"Stop complaining Sarabi," Scar spoke, "I now wonder what my brother saw in you. All you do is complain and gripe about everything."

Sarabi felt a low grow form in her throat. Before she could fire back at him, Nala came running up onto Pride Rock.

"Sarabi!" she cried out, "My mother wants to see you… right now."

Scar's look was now focused on the young lion, "Now… who is this young beautiful lioness. It can't be little Nala can it?"

Nala gulped and bowed her head, "Yes it is sire…"

"My, my… you have grown up, haven't you?"

Sarabi saw the look Scar was getting and quickly intervened, "If you excuse me Scar, I must go and tend to my sick friend."

Not taking his eyes off of Nala, Scar nodded, "Yes, yes, yes… now be off with you!"

Sarabi nudged Nala's side, "Come on Nala… let's go."

After the two lionesses left, Scar went back into his cave. A singing voice came from the corner of the room,

"Lonely… I'm so lonely, I have nobody, to call my own! I'm lonely… I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody, to call my own! I'm so lonely…"

Scar moaned, "Oh Zazu, why must you sing those dreadful depressing songs… they make me so… sad."

Zazu replied huffily, "Well, how do you think I feel?"

Poor Zazu was trapped in he corner of the room. A dead animals ribcage served as the cage to hold the bird captive.

Two weeks ago, Zazu was caught helping some of the animals escape the Pride Lands. Not knowing if he could ever trust the hornbill again, Scar confined Zazu to the cave so he could keep an eye on him.

Scar lied down in his usual spot and stretched, "Well my fine feathered friend… I have decided something that will change my life forever."

"Oh goody sire." Zazu replied, sounding bored.

"It will also bring happiness to a young lioness, and change her life forever as well."

"Do tell Your Highness. What is this brilliant idea that you've come up with?"

"I have decided that Nala, shall be my Queen."

"Oh that's nice- gah! Who what-huh?"

Scar smiled at him, "Isn't it perfect? She was supposed to be Queen in the first place, and now she'll have that chance."

Zazu gulped, "And… what exactly did Nala have to say about this?"

"I haven't said anything to her yet. But I already know what she's going to say."

"But sire! She's still so young!"

"Pish posh… she's now of age to bear some cubs. We'll be the perfect pair, can't you just see it?"

"…Vaguely."

"Oh wait and see Zazu… soon, she will be mine… just wait and see…"

Scar glanced out to where the lionesses slept and grinned, "…She has to be mine."

Nala was sitting next to where she and the other lionesses slept, and waited for Sarabi to finish talking to Sarafina.

Omorose walked over to Nala and sat down beside her.

"Don't worry Nala, your mom is going to be just fine."

Nala shook her head, "No Omorose, I don't think she will be. You heard Rafiki, it's too late do anything to help her."

"I am so sorry…"

"I know you are… thanks."

A quiet moment passed before Sarabi came out from the small cave and nodded at Nala,

"Your mother would like a word with you Nala."

Nala stood quickly and went in the cave to see her mother. She sat down right beside her and licked her mom's head.

"Hey mom, are you-"

"Nala I need you to promise me something." Her mother interrupted weakly.

"Anything mom, just name it."

Her mom sighed, "I want you… to leave the Pride Lands…"

Nala's heart dropped, did her mom just banish her from her home? Why would she do that? What did Nala do to displease her?

"Mom you… leave the Pride Lands I… what? Why? What did I do to make you unhappy?"

"Oh Nala you've got it all wrong. I want you to leave to get out of this torturous place! I want you to go somewhere safe and get some help. We can't live in such conditions anymore. That's what I talked to Sarabi about. She couldn't agree more that you should leave."

Tears leaked from Nala's eye, "But… this is my home! My whole family is here I can't just leave them. Mom why are you telling me to leave?"

Sarafina groaned in pain, and then settled down, "There's not much time… please just promise me that… when the time is right… you'll leave and… get some help."

Nala sighed and nodded her head, "I will do what you ask mother… I promise you."

"That's my good girl… oh Nala, you've grown up so much… I always felt so bad that… you've never had the chance… of… being a cub. I love you… so much."

Nala could barely hear the words that her mother was saying, "Mom please… I can't hear-"

"Leave… when you can… get help… save your family… save our family…"

This was it, "Mom please… don't leave me here. I still need you here."

Sarafina's eyes fluttered closed. She took a deep breath and let it out. She then laid still. Nala sniffed back a sob, and laid her head next to her mother's heart. There was no heartbeat anymore.

Tears from Nala's eyes leaked out from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She lied down next to her mother and started sobbing. There will be no comfort for her tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I've ever written a death scene before... just something when someone gets shot, but that's a quick death... Did I draw it out too long? Too short? I couldn't think of anything else to add, and I even listened to a track from Titanic to get me in the sad mood... Okay anyway, please review! I think we're nearing the end. XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the somewhat long wait. I went to write for this story and I was like, 'Uh... now what?' So after getting through my writers block, this is what I came up with. It's not too good, but it took me forever to write. Everything I started writing, I ended up deleting because it didn't seem to fit.**

**And also, thanks everyone! Over fifty reviews! XD It means a lot.**

**WriterMonkey0626: Thanks so much for your support! XD**

**Jonny2b: Um... thank you, I think? :)**

**d6410: Thanks so much!**

**3rdbase101: Thank you, and I've been remembering you advise about the names for all my stories... hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much.**

**Meowx93: Hopefully this chapter is awesome... thank you for reading! And NEW vampire diaries tonight! AAAAA! What's going to happen?**

**Poppy: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! XD Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

**ILoveRaminKarimloo: XD Yay, I'm glad you like this story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own the Lion King!**

* * *

><p>Following the death of Sarafina, everything continued to somehow get worse and worse. Food was so scarce that the lionesses made the hard choice to not go hunting anymore… that is all except for Nala.<p>

Even though there was nothing out there for her to catch, she wanted to be alone. She's had quite enough of all the special treatment from her fellow lionesses, and she isn't comfortable with Scar's sudden frequent visits.

It was the strangest thing, it's like Scar changed overnight. It doesn't bother him that the lionesses no longer hunt, and he's been very sympathetic towards Nala concerning her mother's death. It was a very uneasy and eerie thing.

Nala finally found a quiet place and decided to take a rest. Thinking back on the past year, she can't believe how much things changed and went downhill. First it was the death of Mufasa and Simba, then it lead to Scar becoming King and letting the hyenas have full access to the Pride Lands and now her mother was dead. Everything felt so… unbalanced.

Nala bowed her head down and closed her eyes. There was an ache in her heart that never heals but continues to grow larger. The ache first started the day her best friend was taken away from her and just got larger after her mother passed away. Although her family has been trying to comfort her and never left her side through this, Nala still felt so alone.

A rustle in a dead bush made her head snap back up again. She turned her tear stained face towards the bush, as a hyena jumped out from it.

Nala groaned, "What do you want?"

To Nala's surprise, the hyena bowed and spoke kindly, "Forgive me for disturbing you, but the King has requested your presence at this time."

"What happened to your laughing attacks and threatening tone?"

The hyena hissed, "Look I'm only doing what I was instructed to do, don't make this harder then it has to be."

Nala rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I'm coming."

The hyena led Nala back to Pride Rock and motioned towards the king's sleeping chamber. Nala silently hoped that whatever the king had to say, he would either bark it at her from inside or that he would come outside. She did not want to go inside that cave alone.

Her silent hopes faded when Scar's voice called to her, "Ah, Nala... please come in."

Nala gulped back the lump in her throat and slowly walked in. Sure enough, there was just her and Scar… oh and Zazu, but he was still confined to that cage.

Nala bowed, "You wanted to see me sire?"

Scar shook his head, "Please, there's no need to be so formal, Nala from now on you may call me Scar."

Nala did not like where this is going, "Okay… Scar, what did you want to see me for?"

"I just wanted to… extend my gratitude to you. You've done so much for me and my hyenas."

"Well thanks Scar, but don't you think you should be telling this to all of the lionesses and not just me?"

"Nala… how would you feel if… you had a chance to be something that was taken away from you when I became king?"

"Scar I-"

"No, no, no… hear me out," Scar smiled, "I know of a way to help you make your mother proud."

"Oh really… how?"

"You're going to be given the honor of becoming queen of the Pride Lands."

Nala's eyes widened, "What? But, Scar-"

"Yes, Nala it's true. I want you to be my queen, but more then that, I want you to be mother of my cubs. I know your mother wished for you to become queen, and now you get to have your chance."

Nala started backing up. Somehow Scar started to get closer and closer to her, and she didn't like it.

"Become mine, Nala," Scar continued, "just think of everything we could accomplish!"

"Stay back…"

"You'll be the perfect little queen. And together, we will be most famous lions in the land."

"Get away from me…"

"All you have to do is say yes. Tell me yes!"

"Scar-"

"Tell me yes!"

Please just-"

"JUST SAY YES!"

Scar had Nala pinned in the corner and her reaction of when something gets too close to her kicked in. Her claws extended from her paw and she took a swipe at Scar. She never intended on hitting him, but he was so close to her that she hit half of his face.

Scar let out a painful roar and stumbled back. He started wiping at his face, trying to make the pain go away.

Nala gasped, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Nala… you know how I feel about violence. It is not to be tolerated, especially after we are married."

"No, Scar! I won't marry you!"

Scar looked up at her, shocked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, I will not marry you. I will not be your queen; I will not betray my mother by being with you. I. Will. Not. Marry. You!"

"What you want or don't want means nothing to me. You will be mine, just watch… I will have you."

Nala growled, "Neve, Scar! I will NEVER be yours. Never!"

Before he could answer, she darted out of the cave.

He growled at her, and started clawing up the remaining bones in the cave.

A little moan could be heard in the corner, "Sire, I tried to tell you…"

Scar roared at Zazu, "Who asked you anything bird?"

"Well, I just think-"

"I don't care what you think! You belong to me!" Scar turned and ran out of the cave. He saw Nala disappearing into the Pride Lands. He called out after her, "You all belong to me! I am king! I own everything! You will never escape me, Nala! Never!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it... there's one chapter left before it's he end *sob*. Oh well... after this, I can start on new stories! :) Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well... here we are. The last chapter... not gonna cry, not gonna cry! :( Oh well... all stories must come to an end, huh?**

**WriterMonkey0626: Thank you! And yeah, he deserved it.**

**Jonny2b: Yeah sorry, I saw like one episode of Star Trek and I was like o.O guess that's not my thing (I do like Star Wars though...) I think Scar kept Zazu alive so he can sing that coconut song to him. lol. Or maybe *singsong* It's a small world after allllllll!**

**Nala32: Bad Scar! Bad kitty! XD And I shall read your new chapter! **

**Ronnie343: Yes, that was inspired by that. I tried to make it a little different, especially with the dialect, but it was kind of hard. I'm happy with the way it came out though... And I will start my new Nemo story when I catch up on my other stories! Can't wait to read more from you! XD**

**d6410: Thank you! And you mean more Lion King stories? or more stories in general? If I have any ideas for a lion King story, I'll write it, but first I must catch up on some of my other stories!**

**Poppy927: I would've tazered Scar if he came near me! Grrr... and I just saw Vampire Diaries! Great episode again, poor Jeremy though... eh, I never liked him with Bonnie anyway. No chemistry whatsoever (my opinion). **

**Royal Lioness: Uh... sorry I think rape is a disgusting and wrong thing, so that's not something I write about. But hopefully this ending will suffice! Thanks for reading!**

**This is the last time that I'll be doing shout outs on this story... :( Okay... don't cry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King. (last time for that too...)**

* * *

><p>Nala kept running and never looked back to Pride Rock. What is this world coming to? How dare Scar think that she'd ever be with him! All she wanted to do now was to get back to her pride. Back to the ones that love her and kept her safe.<p>

But how long would that last? Would Scar keep to his word, and not stop until she was his? What a disgusting thought.

Upon reaching where the pride were relaxing and napping, Nala went to find Sarabi. She's always felt like a second mother to Nala. She felt like she could tell her anything and get the good advice and support she needed. And after her mother's death she's looked to Sarabi for help and had received it.

Nala finally found Sarabi taking a small rest and licking her fur.

Sarabi paused to look up at Nala, and judging by the look on her face something was not right.

"Nala what's wrong? You looked like you've been crying."

Nala sat down beside Sarabi and bowed her head, "Scar… he called me into his cave today. He… came unto me and wanted me to be his queen."

Sarabi's eyes filled with worry, "Oh, Nala are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, actually I hurt him."

"You hurt him? What did you do?"

Nala's emotions started to take over, "He cornered me, Sarabi! I didn't know what to do. Nobody would've heard me yell for help. He made me fear for my life and I did the only thing that popped into my mind."

"And what was that?" Sarabi asked softly,

"I… I scratched him with my claws across his face."

"Good."

Nala raised her head up, "Good? How is this good?"

"You should never EVER let anyone take advantage of you or force you to do anything that you know is wrong. Scar had no right trying to force you into saying yes to his absurd proposal. You did the right thing protecting yourself and getting out of there."

"You don't understand, Sarabi. He's going to stop at nothing until I'm his. You know what that means don't you? He's going to hurt and kill anyone that stops him from getting his way. I've doomed us all… I feel so lost."

Sarabi sighed and nudged Nala; "You've done nothing wrong my dear. It is Scar that has done the wrong… that is still doing wrong. If anything, he's doomed us all… Nala, do you remember what your mother told you before she died?"

Nala sniffed, "Yes I do…"

"What did you promise her?"

"I… I promised her that I'd leave… and get some help… and that I'd be safe."

"That's right, Nala and I believe that you're no longer safe in the Pride Lands."

"What are you saying?"

"That it's time to fulfill your late mothers wish. It's time for you to leave."

Nala's eyes widened, "No… no Sarabi please… don't make me leave. You're my family; you're all I got! And I just… I can't…"

"Nala sweetie, please calm down. You have to trust your mother's choice, and as someone you look up to I am telling you that it is the wisest choice right now. Scar is getting old, he cannot live forever and he doesn't have anyone to take his place when he dies. You must go someplace safe, and bring back some help."

"But… what will Scar do when he finds out I left? He'll surely blame you and all the other lionesses."

"If he chooses to do so… then so be it. We all have faith in you, Nala, you can do this."

Nala sighed deeply and thought for a moment. If she were a young cub she would've jumped at the chance of leaving and going on an adventure. But now with everything the way it is, she hesitates leaving her family behind.

But Sarabi is wise, she has seen a lot of years and Sarafina always knew what was best for her daughter. Maybe it was time to go. Even if that meant Nala's tale in the Pride Lands must be put on hold for a while.

Yes, it was time…

Nala sighed again, "I will go… I will go and fulfill what my mother has asked of me."

Sarabi smiled, "And I will walk with you, until you must continue on alone."

* * *

><p>After bidding goodbye to every one of her friends, both Nala and Sarabi started running off into the Pride Lands. The other lionesses were to keep watch and make sure Scar or the hyenas didn't follow. There was no room for mistakes at this time.<p>

As the two lionesses ran, a faint sound came from the Pride Lands.

"_Fatshe leso…"_

The sound seemed to be coming from across the dying land.

"_Fatshe leso"_

It seemed like even the land was crying out for help. And it was up to Nala to do so. She wouldn't stop until Scar met is fate and the Pride Lands were restored to their natural beauty.

Suddenly an image popped into Nala's mind. But not just any image, it was the most wonderful image. It was the Pride Lands; only instead of being lifeless and dead it was beautiful again. All the animals were back, the watering hole was clear and lionesses were running free. But that's not the only interesting thing. There was a young golden cub running right towards her. Seeing the cub coming, Nala smiled,

"Simba!"

Simba started laughing, "Hey Nala! Let's go play!"

The sight was like no other. The two cubs played and rolled around in the tall grass and as usual Nala pinned Simba down on the ground.

Simba laughed again, "I still can't believe you can pin me!"

"Ha ha!" Nala laughed back, "You'd better believe it!"

Both cubs leaned into each other and were in the process of licking w=each other's faces…

"Nala! Nala!"

A voice invaded Nala's mind, clearing out that amazing picture in her head.

"Nala sweetie, are you alright?"

Nala blinked a couple of times and found herself back in the dead Pride Lands, now fully grown.

"I'm sorry Sarabi… did you say something?" Nala asked,

"I was a little worried about you. You had this dazed look on your face for about fifteen minutes now."

"Oh… sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well… we're here."

Nala stopped and looked around. Right ahead of them was a small stream and what looked like a jungle in the distance.

Sarabi nodded towards it, "That place is beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. Scar will never be able to find you there."

"And you think that I'll be able to find help in there?" Nala asked,

"I don't know, Nala, I really don't know. Bu you'll be safe from the eyes that want to bring harm unto you…"

Nala looked over and saw Sarabi's eyes watering up. She nudged her head against Sarabi's shoulder,

"Is everything alright?"

Sarabi sighed, "Yes… I just can't get the thought out of my head…"

"What thought is that?"

"Nala, I've always thought of you as my daughter. And I looked forward to the day that you and Simba would one day rule the Pride Lands."

Nala winced at her words. She hasn't heard Sarabi mention her late sons name for about a year now.

"You would've been great," Sarabi, continued, "you would've made a great queen. And the fact that Simba thought so highly of you would've made it even better." Sarabi paused and looked over at Nala, "Whether you were too young to understand or not I hope that you know this. My son loved you very much."

Nala nodded, "Yes I know… and I loved him as well… and I would have been honored to be his queen."

Sarabi smiled and nudged Nala slightly, "Now, there isn't much time. You need to go and fulfill your late mother's request. Be safe and be smart."

"Thank you so much, Sarabi. You've done so much for my mother and I, and I am eternally grateful."

After once last affectionate nudge, Nala started heading towards the jungle.

She looked back once more at, what used to be, the Pride Lands. She made a silent promise to herself. That if she was able to return home, that things would get better. She would not let Sarabi down. She will fight until the end. That is what her mother would've wanted. But it's not just for her sake, her mothers or the lionesses… but also for the late Mufasa and Simba.

Nala sighed and looked around her, "Well mom… I'm doing it. I'm leaving… just like you wanted."

Taking once last look around she held back a quiet sob, "Oh mom… why'd you have to go and leave me?"

* * *

><p><strong>*THE END* (well... for now... until she finds Simba and goes back with hm.)<strong>

**Okay everyone thanks so much! I would not have finished it without y'alls support! Thanks for the many reviews, favorites and alerts! And please, if you want, don't forget to check out some of my other stories. XD Okay... Lion King section, I must bid you adio for now. Once again thank you to everyone! **

**~BFG91 **


End file.
